User talk:Chief38956
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Family (TV Show) Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chief38956 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 12:02, June 13, 2010 MrThermomanPreacher I do believe that we have to refer to real life people as Last Name, First Name to avoid confusion. Unfortunately MrThermomanPreacher Doesn't seem to agree with your desision. Thanks, Anonymous Thanks, Site updates and other stuff Thanks for your response, and I have requested to take this page. Sorry about confusing you as the Adminstrator, I didn't read your profile properly. Ryan0ry 18:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I have updated the talk page and main page, so please could you see if you could get more people interested (if it's not to much trubble, especially as I don't really have the abilty to get people interested). I shall keep you posted, as your help would be highly helpful and you are a Adminstrator of lots of Wiki sites. Ryan0ry 21:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I have opened a facebook page for this wiki, and was wondering if you would join. Ryan0ry 18:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I have added the category of Celebrity Guest Stars onto the Celebrity Guest Stars page, but it won't place it on the actual page. Ryan0ry 14:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Where have you sent the Character/Series/Info box editing mode to Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 20:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I have made you a bereaucrat for all you hard work and help. Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 18:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you find the category to add videos from another Wiki please (can you put it on this wiki, if bureaucrats have this privellege). Is it possible to change the size of the box in TabberTab/mainpage? Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 20:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if you would like to come to our meeting via live chat on Friday Afternoon? Thanks. Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 17:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Where can i add videos to. Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 15:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me another suggestion for adding photos. Do you know where the CharPortal template is? Thanks Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 20:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as I missed both meetings, I would like to request that you help edit the Characters, Cast and Crew pages. All three of us can complete the episode pages. Thansks Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 17:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Meeting Could you come to an MFW Meeting at 6pm on Friday 20th January, to discuss the updates planned for the wiki this year. Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 17:45, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll send a message to everyone who can't make the meeting, telling everyone what we are planning next. Is there that you want to do next on this wiki? Thanks, Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 19:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC) 2012 and Beyond Because we didn't have a meeting, I have decided not to bother with them again unless we can all select a date that is good for all of us. I hope that you can still help edit this Wiki, especially the episode, cast, crew and series sections which need to be completed. If you could help with this then the Wiki should have all the information by about December this year. Thanks again, Ryan0ry (talk) ( ) 16:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC)